


Wings of Fire Writing Prompts

by JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats



Series: Wings of Fire AU's [4]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Actual Writing Prompts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats/pseuds/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats
Summary: Ideas that I had for either AU's or just weird ideas
Series: Wings of Fire AU's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Wings of Fire Writing Prompts

Moon doesn't have powers

Darkstalker doesn't wake up

Clay helps the dragonets hatch

Starflight has powers

Sunny is an animus

the blue dragonet survived (Auklet's hatchmate)

the SkyWing egg survived

Hvitur wasn't caught

Asha survived

Bandit bonds with Moon and goes on the adventure

Peril didn't hatch with firescales

Glory loses the queen's challenge

Glory successfully assassinates Queen Scarlet the first time


End file.
